A New Normal
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Narcissa is torn between right and wrong. Rodolphus's ministrations provide answers.


"It's not normal," panted Narcissa as the silver silk sheets slipped slowly off her torso, revealing inch after inch of glistening skin to her lover.

"Who wants to be normal?" scoffed Rodolphus, frowning slightly. "Besides, you weren't questioning the normality of this a few minutes ago."

Narcissa's cheeks coloured and she hid her face in her hands. "It's just that this is just so…"

"Don't say it," interjected Rodolphus. He slid closer and slowly removed her hands from her face.

"But…" began Narcissa, unable to complete the thought when Rodolphus's lips crashed down upon hers.

She hesitated, placing her hands on his chest to push him away. Her attempt was futile and forgotten the moment his teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. She moaned, giving his tongue the opening it needed to enter. He swept it against hers, causing her to respond in kind. She tugged on his brown strands pulling his face closer to hers so she could consume him, consequences be damned.

Rodolphus didn't give her a reprieve when they broke apart several minutes later. He slid down her body; leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. She trembled at his touch, goosebumps decorating her pale skin.

"We can't do this anymore," Narcissa ground out, attempting to scoot up on the bed away from him. _This is the last time. Nothing good can come of this._

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that _and_ the time before that," Rodolphus replied, momentarily removing his lips from her abdomen to wrap his arm around her waist, pinning her to the bed.

"Besides, if you really meant that, you wouldn't keep letting me into your bed," he cheekily added, winking at her. Her face coloured once more, acknowledging that he had made a valid point.

"But we're not married," she sighed, relishing the feel of his lips on her hipbone. "Therefore, making it wrong."

"I told you not to say that," retorted Rodolphus, inching lower to pepper kisses on her inner thigh. "If you're really bothered by it, rest assured. _Everyone_ is doing it."

"Doing what?" Narcissa lifted her head, unable to resist the sight of Rodolphus between her legs.

"Fucking someone they shouldn't be," he replied, his lips languidly moving to her sweet spot.

"Really?"

"Umm hmm," Rodolphus replied into her skin, making her shudder. He abruptly withdrew his mouth from her skin, chuckling at the whine that tore from her lips at losing contact.

"Yaxley's fucking Nott's wife. She's fucking Slewyn, so it doesn't matter. Dolhov's fucking Rockwood's, Jugson's fucking Mulciber's…"

"And Lucius?" Narcissa thrust her hips at him, trying to lure him back to her. He rewarded her with a few gentle strokes to her inner thighs with his calloused fingertips.

"C'mon, darling. We both know that your precious pretty boy will fuck just about anything that walks. The flavour du jour happens to be Bella."

Narcissa's eyes widened, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be upset about Lucius's transgressions.

 _Saves me from having to sleep with him._

Rodolphus withdrew from her once more, leisurely making his way up her body so his muscular chest rested atop hers. She gazed into his deep brown eyes, lured by the blazing look he bestowed upon her.

"Is it normal to have to stay trapped in a marriage with a man you don't love and to share your bed with him?"

Narcissa shook her head, tearing her eyes away from his gaze.

"If that's normal, I don't want it. I want you, Cissa. I have _always_ wanted you."

Narcissa bit down on her bottom lip, her brow furrowing as conflicting thoughts ran through her head. On the one hand, Rodolphus always made her feel cherished. Lucius had never made her feel that way in all their years of marriage. Yet, she couldn't help but feel guilty over what she and Rodolphus were doing.

"Lucius isn't faithful, so why should you be? Besides, we've done this before… so many times that we've both lost count. Please, Cissa, let's not waste our time talking about what's right and what's wrong. Let's just feel…"

With that, Rodolphus captured Narcissa's lips in another searing kiss that sent ripples of desire coursing through her body. She succumbed to his tantalizing kisses, each press of his lips quelling her questions of the normality of their illicit relationship. They had created a new normal, and she intended to hold him and cherish him as long as she could.

* * *

A/N: Word count: 752. Written for Round Two of Amber's OTP Prompt List Challenge. Prompt from Bex's list: "It's not normal."/ "Who wants to be normal?" Also written for Jasmin's The Taboo Competition - adultery. Beated by Bex - thanks so much!


End file.
